EVA-unit 001
by DANDYdays
Summary: The EVAngelion-unit 001 is the most advanced artificial intelligence known to human technology. Built by the hands of professor in robotics Don Wei, the android has taken the form of a small child. But now, 10 years later; EVA or now called MOLLY-unit 001 is the Navigator of the Whizzing Arrow III and part of it's crew. All in search of her missing 'father'. (future pairing MORDAN)


**OBAN STAR RACERS. I don't own anything, this is purely fanmade.**  
This is as AU as it gets.  
It's sci-fi, set in a different time, actually not too much racing ( :c ) and every character has it's original (I hope so) personality but in a different setting.  
I hope you can keep up and enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: _The Whizzing Arrow III and it's crew.__  
_

* * *

_**EVA**ngelion-UNIT 001. date of final base settings: 03/05/5164  
Accessing memorycore, filenumber B6-0005. Access section A, silent replay._

"EVA, why don't you sit with me for a while. Let's discuss something." It was the voice of a kind man, her internal voice recognition immediately told her that it was the voice of ex-science director in robotics for the Earth Coalition, Professor Don Wei.

_How may I be of assistance, father?  
_The small humanoid-looking girl with big, pinkish-red eyes walked into the room where the professor was sitting on a white couch. Don Wei's eyes changed for a moment, a hint of a suppressed memory? EVA didn't know yet, for human emotion was uneasy to decipher.

She sat down right next to the older man and he put a hand around her white armored shouder. He then sighed, like what he was about to tell her was a difficult task: "EVA, do you know of the planet Krumm?"  
The android nodded without even a second of hesitation: _It is a planet stationed in the most Western section of this solar system, it's inhabitants are the Crogs, an abbreviated form of an alias no humans could pronounce. They mostly rely on their war-occupied government, for all belongings are in hands of the Head General. _She blinked twice after her little speech. _What is your association with the 'Crogs', father?_

Don petted her on the shoulder and chuckled: "Ohh EVA, you're so quick when it comes to your daddy's secrets, just like- ... nevermind." He pushed the following words in the back of his throat and faced the AI once again. "I had a job offering from Colonel Toros, a high-ranking officer from the Crogs, they seem to be interested in my clean energy engineering. This could be a large breakthrough for me if I get enough funding from their government."  
_The Crogs are Earth's greatest enemies since 2057 and onwards, Colonel Toros is ranked #5 on the Earth's Most Wanted-list. Associating with enemies will lead to a court-martialing and 22 out of 100 people get the death sentence._

The man with the black hair, already showing gray streaks at the age of 34, looked at his precious creation and senses that the AI was worried: "But this is different, EVA, the Crogs do not seek my work for the sake of their ongoing wars, they're looking for new ways to power their world. I- The planet Krumm is very polluted and they probably want to find new ways to get rid of that awful pollution."  
_Please do not go father, it will be dangerous. _Insisted EVA, short for EVAngelion UNIT-001. _For your sake, please do not leave my side._

Then it went silent for awhile, followed by the soft mechanical sound of a sliding door open. The professor looked at his little android from the doorway and ran his hands across his eyes through his hair. This was a pattern that EVA senses everytime he was upset.  
"I-I've only created you 2 years... 5 months... a-and 8 days ago." He muttered, their eyes finally meeting.

EVA nudged her head to the side. She was about the size of a 5-year old girl, she was clothed in white-colored armor that covered her upperbody, her shoulders, her underarms, a small hotpants-like cover-up for her lower body and thick shinprotectors that also shaped her fairly round feet. Her uncovered arms, legs, fingers, neck and face were pink-colored, while her big eyes were a darker shade of red. From upclose, her eyes seemed like an infinite pool of small particles moving, almost like a lake filled with colorful fish. There was even a small twinkle in her eyes that took the shape of a small star.

Don Wei turned away from her: "Y-Yet you're so much alike... y-you and the **real **Eva."  
_Father..._

_13 years later...  
**M**ulti c**O**ordinated **L**evelstructuring ca**L**culator from the **Y**-sector UNIT 001. secondary settings: 03/05/5174  
_

"Hey MOLLY! You awake yet? We could really use a report right now." Three men were occupying the cockpit of the Whizzing Arrow III. It wasn't the biggest the fleet had to offer but it was certainly the fastest ship that the Universal Earth Coalition fleet built and owned.  
A screen popped up on a desk where the man who spoke up was standing: _Most certainly, Captain Rick Thunderbolt, for I am never fully offline. _She reassured her Captain before appearing in the doorway in her assembled physical form.

Rick Thunderbolt; dressed in loose pants with a belt and a black shirt tucked into it, his signature sunglasses, black shiny boots and a pilot's cap, just chuckled at her: "Good morning, little mouse."  
_It is certainly a good morning, for the weather in this orbital sector is most pleasant. 27 degrees with sun until 1630 hours and a southern wind.  
_"That means we can land somewhere safely and get supplies. Then I'll need the coordinates of a landing platform with enough food and other necessary stuff to leave us in the air for the next 3 weeks."  
_I am already installing a new flight course, Captain.  
_In response, the long haired Captain gave her a bright smile: "That's my girl."

He then left the bridge, giving his two other present crew members a nod.

Busy with repairs were the mechanic and engineer of the Whizzing Arrow III, Corporal Stan and Corporal Koji.  
They didn't mind being the lowest ranking officers on board, as along as being 'on board' meant being a part of their precious ship it was fine for them.

Stan pulled up his giant goggles to wipe some sweat of his brow, he had spiky red hair and a dark skin... always being indoors didn't affect him that much. He was wearing a mechanic's overall, only he put down the upper part and tied the sleeves around his waist, wearing a black t-shirt underneath it, matching with his dirty boots.

His partner was crouching next to him on the floor, quickly scrolling through a guide on his hologram touch pad sometimes letting his fingers leave the screen to push up his giant glasses. The black-haired Asian young man was dressed as a mechanic too. It's color a dark gray with thick, vertical green stripes on his arms and legs and yellow shoulder pads Only the zipper of the outfit almost reached his collarbone so he was completely covered by the safe fabric of the uniform.

MOLLY always watched the two men doing their repairs for her databank wasn't filled with such actions to do so herself. She was mostly in charge of assisting the Captain, calculating and navigating the ship through the never ending universe, preparing for warp speed, managing the agenda and flightplans and taking care of the crew. A multi-functional A.I. engraved with all the drawn-out maps of the universe, an excellent NAVcom (navigation system) and a most pleasant helping hand for the soldiers.

The android used to be named EVAngelion UNIT-001 or EVA for short but after many events and changes of scenery (being installed on the Whizzing Arrow III), she'd changed in many ways. For instance, her physical form had now taken the shape of a humanoid teenage girl. Her 'skin' was now green-colored, it had the touch of a warm skin but underneath it were many wires and tubes. Her covered-up parts were still ultra strong white-colored armor though it had significantly changed in size and shape. She now walked around in a sophisticated manner, her face covered up by a helmet with a black star painted on the right side of her head. Her eyes were still a deep shade of red and the mysterious star-shaped twinkle in her eyes was still present. On her right cheek was a star and on her left cheek was a tear-like streak present, they were both shaded in a deep red. All modifications to her body, from the small robot to the tough skinned girl she was now, over 13 years later.  
_(For further info on how she looks, MOLLY is shaped (mostly) after Aya from Green Lantern: the Animated Series. The show that inspired me to write this fic)_

EVA was now called MOLLY, short for_**M**ulti c**O**ordinated **L**evelstructuring ca**L**culator from the **Y**-sector_. She was still the only one of her kind so MOLLY unit-001 would be the most appropriate abbreviation.

Suddenly, a small alarm popped up on her scanners. It could be seen as a red square with an exclamation mark in a circle in the left corner of her vision. _Now I must inform the Sergeant about this newly acquired weatherlog. _MOLLY hummed to herself as she turned down the signal of the alarm and entered the small hallway to the crew members sleeping quarters.  
She stopped at the end of the hallway in front of door E, the smallest one out of all the bedrooms. _Sergeant, you've missed the morning briefing again so now I've been obliged to alarm you personally. _She began in a clear voice. She then knocked on the door 3 times, pausing 1.5 seconds with each knock.  
But still no answer.  
MOLLY's expression turned from mechanical to agitated, though not too much to be unpleasant. She opened the door without the use of any force (she was a being part of the ship after all) and stepped inside the darkened room.  
_Sergeant, this daily behavior is not acceptable for a member of the Earth Coalition's Space Academy graduation party._

A figure in the back of the room turned around on his bed, letting go of his pillow. Sitting up straight took him over 30 seconds and he used his right hand to ruffle through his own hair: "W-What is it, mom? School starts in 2 hours..." He murmured, empty hands looking for his pillow.  
_My apologies, Sergeant Jordan C. Wilde, but I am not your mother._

He blinked multiple times at the figure standing in the doorway but eventually 2+2 finally gave him an answer and it all came back to him: "WAAHHH, MOLLY!" He shouted at the android girl, covering up his upper body with his blanket. "W-When, how, w-why did you..." He began, trying to begin a sentence with each word that escaped his mouth.  
_Approximately 45 seconds ago, for not showing up on time at the morning briefing for the fourth time in a row, it is uncharacteristic behavior for a Sergeant that I must correct as your crew's assistant._

The sergeant quickly got out of bed and put on his black colored jeans. He tucked those into some old-fashioned army boots as he did the same with his long-sleeved black shirt and put on a green-colored unbuttoned shirt with the Space Academy's logo on the back. Finally, he pulled out his dog tags from underneath his shirt and let them rest on his clothes chest.  
"R-Right..." He began, avoiding eye contact with the A.I. standing 3 meter away from him: "Thanks anyway, MOLLY."  
_You're welcome, Sgt. Jordan Wilde. _The smart android replied before leaving through the doorway back to the cockpit.

It took them only 10 minutes to land the ship safely on a small planet with a dusty yet pleasant climate. It seemed that the planet had little resources and the only safe place to land for the Whizzing Arrow III was on a small platform, miles away from any village (it seems that the villagers don't like company very much)  
"Alright men, this will only take a short amount of time, we'll be back in the air in 30. If anything happens, don't be a hero and return to the ship immediately " Rick stood on the opening hatch of the ship and eventually gave his crew the signal to leave the ship. Anyone except for MOLLY, who was the most vital organ to the ship's main computer and they couldn't risk losing their precious A.I.

Though MOLLY didn't show any signs of regret when she saw the hatch close but deep down she wanted to go on an adventure too. This planet seemed almost dead, like an Earth desert, but her scanners picked up at least 5 different life forms in the area.  
_Then I shall focus all my efforts upon making a 'delightful' lunch with leftover ingredients. _She decided and turned 180 degrees towards the nearest freezer.  
There appeared to be some bread, especially prepared for human stomachs on one of the inhabited Earth Coalition satellites they'd passed about 2 weeks ago, some cheese, milk and tomatoes. But though she couldn't smell, her internal surroundings detector already registered that the milk was due 1 week ago.  
_This is most unpleasant_. Said MOLLY to the milk. _Sgt. Jordan Wilde must've left it in the cupboard and had forgotten about it. _A mental face palm was inserted before she threw it in a trash bin.

She was quite busy with preparing a meal until suddenly, there was something far worse on her mind rather than old milk. It was two large incoming ships and there appeared to be about 30 creatures aboard. They passed the cloaked ship with tremendous speed and MOLLY could immediatly identify the travelers. MOLLY activated her own comlink directed towards their Captain: _Cpt. Rick Thunderbolt, it appears a small fleet of SPACE PIRATES has entered the planets atmosphere and passed the Whizzing Arrow III. _Yet, she got no answer in return. _Cpt. Rick Thunderbolt? Does my transmitter reach you? _She tried again, but with no success.

The female bodied robot looked through the largest window and activated her long-range scanners: they were heavily armed. _Then I must conduct my own missions. _She decided, overriding the protocols her Captain had set to ensure the safety of their vehicle.  
But this time it was about the safety of the crew.  
So MOLLY opened the hatch and activated the boosters in her feet, enabling her to make long distance jumps and small flights without sinking back into the thick sand. It was stormy outside but MOLLY was built to ensure she wouldn't get hurt.

10 minutes had passed and there was still no sign of her crew, they must've split up to make up for lost time. _Cpl. Stan & Cpl. Koji, this is MOLLY. Please answer me as quickly as possible. _She tried, another helpless try it was.  
She'd already calculated many ways for this to end tragicly and the urges to return to the save base started clouding her vision but she had to abandon the rules for now. The A.I. flew even faster now though sand was sliding into her joints, time was of the essence.

Luckily, she'd found a two-legged creature about 10 meters below her and engaged into landing mode. She gently fell down to the ground and got back on her feet. _Sgt. Jordan Wilde! _She exclaimed at the sight of the big guy.  
He removed his goggles from his eyes to see better and he too was surprised to see MOLLY outside the ship: "MOLLY! What... what are you **doing **here? You're supposed to stay ins-"  
_My apologies Sgt. Jordan Wilde but there are worse matters at hand. My scanners have indicated that two space pirate warships have landed in this sector.  
_Jordan stepped back: "S-Space pirates? In this desert wasteland? D-Did the water dry up or something?"  
_We must hurry, I fear for the Captain and the Corporals. _MOLLY pushed on, she wanted to hurry up while Jordan slowly strapped on his goggles.

They started the search mission, running next to each other and looking both sides, not making a sound because of the sensitive sonar most pirate spacecrafts owned. Though it appeared MOLLY was making her way through the thick sand just fine and Jordan was dragging his feet through the substance, heavily breathing the sand of the outstretched land.  
"S-Sorry MOLLY, I-I won't be able to uphold this speed. C-can you fly alone?" He huffed, spitting some sand-filled salive unto the ground.  
_That is not an option right now, for we must keep this pace in order to uncover much ground._

That is when she stopped walking and grabbed the sergeant underneath his arms: "H-Hey, whoah whoah, what are you... MOLLY!" The 17-year old stammered as the android girl slowly pulled him off the ground into the strong winds.  
"Are you kidding me, MOLLY! Put me down!" He tried to stay still but the winds were kicking his feet in his neck and he felt the robotgirl's metallic fingers push into his ribs. _My apologies one again Sgt. Jordan Wilde, but this seemed like the only option_. She spoke without any hesitation, her boosters were working on 86% instead of 45% but she was more than capable to uphold a fast pace.

While travelling, Jordan just accepted his new vehicle mode and started to search from above.  
They had to find them quickly or else their mission couldn't get postponed any longer.

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**


End file.
